1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sandwich press device used together with an ironing device in order to iron out wrinkles in trousers at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a conventional ironing device includes an ironing board installed on a table in order to retain clothes, such as trousers, and a pressing plate rotatably placed above the ironing board in order to iron out wrinkles in the clothes while spraying steam onto the clothes. When ironing out wrinkles in trousers using the conventional ironing device, one of trouser legs is firstly placed on the ironing board and the pressing plate presses the trouser leg placed on the ironing board so as to iron out wrinkles in the trouser leg. After that, the other trouser leg is placed on the ironing board and the pressing plate presses the other trouser leg so as to iron out wrinkles in the other trouser leg. That is, the trouser legs must be alternately placed on the ironing board one by one when ironing out wrinkles in trousers, causing a user to be cumbersome.
Thus, the conventional ironing device is very inefficient and is not adaptable for a laundry in which ironing is carried out with respect to a great amount of trousers.